Une bouteille à la mer
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Ondine n'avait jamais été la bienvenue, dans sa famille. Elle le savait et le leur rendait bien. Et elle priait en silence. Que quelqu'un se dévoue pour qu'elle puisse l'aimer !


**Auteur** : Temi-Chou

**Titre** : Une bouteille à la mer.

**Résumé** : Ondine n'avait jamais été la bienvenue, dans sa famille. Elle le savait et le leur rendait bien. Et elle priait en silence. Que quelqu'un se dévoue pour qu'elle puisse l'aimer !

**Notes** : Je pense que Floow reconnaîtra ce petit truc, on en avait parlé, toutes les deux, sur MSN. La rencontre Ondine/Sacha, du point de vue d'Ondine.

**Edit du 30 avril, 12h03** : Ok, ok, j'aurais peut-être dû me relire avant de poster. Et merci à Neko, je remplace dieu par Jirachi. Au final, j'crois que je préfère Jirachi, le lutin qui sert à rien (vivent les références au Point Culture).

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Une bouteille à la mer.<span>_**

Elle avait toujours, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, eu cette sorte de mélancolie en elle, cette impression de vivre dans un monde différent de celui de ses sœurs.

Bien sûr qu'elle se savait différente, étrange, avec ses airs de garçon, ne se préoccupant pas des spectacles de danse et préférant les matchs Pokémon de haut vol, passant des heures devant la télé, en période de Ligue, à regarder les combats officiels, les yeux écarquillés de bonheur.

Elle savait bien qu'être la quatrième n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Elle l'avait toujours su. Toujours dans l'ombre de filles plus jolies, plus intelligentes, plus drôles, ses parents soutenant sans cesse le jugement dur qu'elle portait sur elle-même.

Elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Et ne l'avait jamais été. Elle rêvait de voyage, de partir et cherchait un prétexte, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, une fois de plus, pour pouvoir prendre son sac et ses Pokémons, s'éloigner de cette arène où on lui faisait bien sentir qu'elle n'avait pas sa place.

Elle passait des heures loin de chez elle, pour ne plus entendre ses sœurs se moquer, loin d'Azuria pour ne plus entendre les commentaires des enfants de son âge qui la détestaient parce qu'elle n'était pas une de ses sœurs.

Elle n'était pas Daisy, ni Lily, ni Violette. Elle était Ondine et un jour, un jour tous se rappelleraient de son nom !

Mais ce jour n'était pas pour tout de suite, soupira-t-elle en courant pour s'amener à bout de souffle, à bout d'espoir. Rien n'allait dans sa vie, mais ça ne la touchait même pas. Même plus. Elle avait tellement l'habitude que rien ne soit comme dans son monde, comme dans ses rêves.

Elle souhaitait devenir irremplaçable pour quelqu'un ! Juste l'espace d'un instant, avoir l'impression qu'elle compte pour quelqu'un à un point qu'elle n'imaginait même pas, quelqu'un qui se mettrait entre elle et ses détracteurs, quelqu'un qui la soutiendrait et l'épaulerait dans les coups durs. Quelqu'un qui serait là pour sourire avec elle et rire quand il serait temps de s'esclaffer.

Elle s'écroula en pleurs dans le parc le plus proche. Rien n'était comme dans les rêves, les rêves n'étaient que ça, des rêves, et la réalité était hideuse.

La réalité c'était cette dispute entre son père et sa mère, qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'elle était enfant, quand son père avait dit que sa naissance n'était qu'une erreur.

La réalité c'était cette mère, si belle, aux mots si cruels, qui la regarde alors qu'elle pleure et qui lui dit : « Si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir mise au monde… »

-Moi aussi, Maman, je regrette, moi aussi.

Elle finit par se calmer et elle se lève, contemple le ciel. Adresse une prière à Jirachi, lui lance un cri de détresse.

-Je veux juste quelqu'un pour qui compter ! Juste qu'on m'aime un peu !

* * *

><p>Trois jours passent sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot. Personne ne remarque son absence quasiment permanente dans cette arène qui lui dresse les poils juste à y penser. Elle va chaque jour un peu plus loin, avec chaque fois un peu plus de vêtements avec elle, elle prépare son départ, pour pouvoir recommencer à respirer.<p>

Puis elle pêche, aussi. Beaucoup. Elle ne prend pas grand-chose, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Elle aime l'eau. Douce et calme, meurtrière ou amicale, l'eau est un élément dangereux. Fluide et translucide, l'eau de la petite rivière où elle pêche lui donne envie de se jeter dedans, s'immerger, se laisser porter par cette pureté, l'eau ne ment jamais, mais prend par surprise.

Elle cesse enfin de s'en vouloir de ne pas être un garçon, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas choisi et que ses parents sont en tort. Elle s'en veut toujours de ne pas être la fille qu'on aurait pu attendre, elle qui est un fieffé garçon manqué, qui se fiche de son apparence, qui veut des combats d'un niveau bien différent de celui de l'arène d'Azuria où elle stagne toujours trop. Elle a douze ans et a soif d'aventure, comme celles qu'on voit dans les films, où un dresseur Pokémon part en quête et tombe amoureux, avant de devenir un grand Maître.

Elle est romantique mais n'est jamais tombée amoureuse. Les garçons de son âge sont trop bêtes, ils ne comprennent rien. Elle les préfère plus vieux. Mais dans sa ville, les plus vieux préfèrent Daisy, Violette et Lily et elle se retrouve une fois de plus dans l'ombre de ses sœurs, bien trop féminines pour qu'elle puisse lutter.

Dans ces moments, elle rêve toujours plus de partir sans retour, ou alors un retour tardif, un retour fabuleux, où elle aurait des amis, peut-être même un petit ami, et elle leur prouverait, à tous, elle leur prouverait qu'ils ont eu tort de ne pas l'aimer, de ne pas l'avoir désirée, de l'avoir regrettée.

Elle réitère son souhait le plus cher, son regard toujours fixé vers le ciel.

-Si tu m'aides pas, je sais pas qui le fera… Je veux juste quelqu'un qui m'aimera… Quelqu'un que je pourrai chérir…

Les minutes s'égrènent et enfin ça mord sur sa ligne, c'est lourd et quand elle parvient enfin à remonter sa ligne, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a pêché un garçon brun, qui sert contre lui un Pokémon. Elle se précipite et le dispute, il se relève et lui pique son vélo.

Elle réalise enfin, quand il s'éloigne. Coïncidence ou destin, elle demande quelqu'un à chérir et elle pêche un garçon. Puis elle se relève, il faut qu'elle le rattrape et qu'elle le suive, par-delà les montagnes, par-delà les mers, il sera sa délivrance, son prétexte.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et remercie Jirachi.

Elle ne sait pas encore si elle s'entendra avec ce garçon au Pikachu, elle ne sait pas si une probable amitié pourra évoluer sur un amour fort et sincère entre eux, elle n'y pense même pas en réalité. Tout ce qu'elle voit c'est sa jouvence, son voyage, le rêve de sa vie.

Elle veut suivre ce garçon, quoiqu'il en coûte, parce qu'il est le signe qu'elle a attendu tant d'années avant de faire son sac et de partir loin.

Rangeant son matériel de pêche, sans un regard en arrière, elle courut pour tenter d'apercevoir le dos du garçon, il fallait qu'elle atteigne Jadielle, qu'elle le retrouve absolument, c'était la seule certitude qui s'accrochait à son cœur depuis des années.

Pas une seule seconde elle ne pensa à ses sœurs qui s'inquièteraient peut-être, pas une seule seconde elle ne se dit qu'elle faisait peut-être une erreur, elle sentait au fond d'elle que là où ce garçon irait, elle devait y être, qu'elle deviendrait quelqu'un, c'était un signe, c'était le destin.

Quand elle retrouva la carcasse calcinée de son vélo, elle vit là un prétexte excellent pour le suivre, si elle le retrouvait, lui faire payer. Ce bien matériel n'avait aucune importance pour elle, ce n'était qu'un objet qu'elle avait récupéré parce que Daisy n'en voulait plus, comme toujours.

Quand les portes du Centre Pokémon s'ouvrirent et qu'elle retrouva le garçon, apprenant qu'il s'appelait Sacha, elle était bien loin de se douter que des années après, elle ne penserait encore qu'à lui.

Elle était bien loin de se douter qu'elle tomberait éperdument amoureuse de lui, que ce serait réciproque et qu'ils se chercheraient dans une ritournelle amoureuse agaçante pendant toute leur adolescence, leurs chemins se séparant trop de fois, mais s'entrelaçant toujours à un moment.

Elle ne savait pas encore, quand elle l'engueula pour la deuxième fois que le Destin de ce garçon était exceptionnel et qu'elle était là pour le guider à travers cette formidable épopée, qu'elle servirait de rempart, de garde-fou, qu'elle serait à la fois la Tour et la Reine, qu'il serait le Fou, le Cavalier et le Roi, que le monde serait leur échiquier, qu'elle serait la force, la flamme, qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre pour les séparer que la mort et qu'elle-même échouerait face à cet amour si fort qu'il balaierait tout sur son passage.

Et si elle avait su, elle aurait agi exactement de la même façon, n'aurait dévié son existence pour rien au monde, trop contente de s'être faite une place au sein de l'entourage de quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que Sacha, trop contente de ne plus être malvenue, trop contente de ne plus être cette jeune fille en détresse, qui lançait son hameçon dans la rivière comme autant de SOS, comme autant de bouteilles à la mer, auxquels elle venait enfin de recevoir une réponse.

* * *

><p>Comme vous pouvez le constater, lecteurs de la Ligue, on peut y voir comme une sorte de hors-série, très très éloigné, hein. Voilà, merci à Jena Lee et Najoua Belyzel de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant l'écriture de cet OS.<p> 


End file.
